livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
BADENDResume
BADENDResume For a recap anyway since half of you weren't here last night. MC is on her way to a patrol area, but she got attacked by another fleshbeast. You know, those things with three mouths and lots of tongues. Except this one had seven mouths. And even more tongues. 2 Last time ended in a BAD END though. 2 She got eaten. No not that kind of eaten. 0 I mean the kind where shes ripped apart and devoured. 1 Anyway, reloading. . . Duck into other tertiary corridors Each subsequent level of tertiary corridor seems to be getting thinner than the one it branches off from. Realizing this you slide into a few more until you can just barely comfortably run inside. The sounds of crunching metal follow, getting louder and more frequent as you go along. Eventually you hear a loud screech, it finally got stuck. 2 Turn around and unload onto it. 0 Find a way around, back to the main road. 3 Take a short break. Having just run about maybe a quarter of a mile, you're noticeably fatigued. Hunching over and grasping your knees, you take a few deep breaths. Just as you right yourself, you feel something wrap around your leg. Oh right, they have prehensile tongues. You drop to the ground with a thud and start sliding towards it. . . 0 Roll over and shoot the head. 2 Struggle. 0 Attempt to crush the tongue. 3 Attempt to shoot the tongue. It didn't have many tongues to work with given its position. You slide the revolver out of your holster and twist around, now sliding on your back. Barely able to aim down the sights you shoot at the base of the tongue just behind one of its open maws. Two shots. One direct hit. One in the lining of its mouth. Yet enough for it to let go with a bellowing scream. 3 Scramble backwards. 0 Keep shooting. You kick your legs, scrambling backwards on your back as fast as you can. Just barely making it out of the reach of its tongues, you watch for a moment as they whip and lash repeatably at the area just in front you. 1 Shoot it at it some more. 3 Just get out of there. Sliding backwards just a little more, you get to your feet and dust yourself off. Gripping your chest, you wince a little. That sudden fall hurt quite a bit. As you walk away from the still stuck and enraged flreshbeast, a thought immediately reaches you. You're fucking lost. 0 Try and circle around the stuck monster and backtrack. 1 Wander around until you hit a main road. 3 Reload while you ponder this. Walking down the hall, you slide two rounds into the cylinder, letting the spent brass clatter on the ground. Holstering the revolver, you look around the junction of this corridor with its main artery. The walls were all the same, save for the small signs next to each corridor, a number on each one. The one you emerged from seems to labeled '081170'. 0 ". .. Well thats useless." Wander around some more. 2 See if you remember ANY of the ones you buzzed by. 1 You made it to a bigger corridor, see if you can follow it out. You vaguely remember passing by a giant '03' as you passed through the opening to the Cambridge road. At least you hope it was an '03', as every sign each had '052-03' tacked to the end of it. You can only fathom a guess that you're standing in hall 052, which is connected to 03. Maybe. But which way? 0 Go left. 2 Go right.